Younger Man
by JavaJunkie
Summary: It's really short and I cant come up w/ a decent summary so just check it out and review.....thanks
1. Chapter One

Younger Man Java Junkie sept 23 2002-monday-9:45 P.M. Disclamer- I dont own Gilmore Girls.....I hope you already knew that.......'cause I dont........no kidding.....I really dont....honestly......  
  
  
  
39 year old Lorelai Gilmore walked down the sparsely people filled streets of Hartford. Thinking about the people who had once been so close to her. Rory moved to California after her four year stint at Harvard. She was working for a large newspaper as a journalist. She planned to apply for a job at a news station, in a few years. After she was established as a journalist and not some camera hungry bimbo. Lorelai hadnt seen Rory since she graduated from Harvard. Their sceduales were both full. Lorelai hadnt seen her parents since Rory went off to college. And Chris hadnt dare darken her door since he told her about his girlfriends being pregnet and all. Unfortunatly that also meant he wasnt around when Rory graduated, either time.  
  
Luke was still running ' Luke's ' and was in a semi-serious relationship with a woman who had moved to Stars Hallow and opened a shop where she sold paintings and pottery. The two had just celebrated their first year together. Jess had left shortly after Rory had left for Washington, the summer before senoir year. No one acctually knew why. But everyones guesses revolved around Jess discovering he and Rory would never be.  
  
Sookie had three children of her own and was now to busy to listen to Lorelai rant. Dean and Rory split up after Rory returned from Washington. After he graduated he went back to Chicago, apparently to attend some car school. And everyone else in town seemed to be pre-occupied to notice Lorelai's lonesomeness. She felt abandon. She was so alone.  
  
She finally came out of her daze. Noticing the sun was setting. She had been walking for hours. Quickly finding a bench she sat and broke down. Tears fell with no inhibition. She couldnt help herself. 7 years ago she was so happy. And now she felt empty. Like memories and an inn that she bought 5 years before were all she had.  
  
"Hey there, you okay" a masculine voice questioned.  
  
Lorelai nodded and managed to stutter out "I'm fine".  
  
"Come on is it that bad" with that she felt a hand gingerly touch her chin slowly pushing it up, making her look at him.  
  
Her eyes averted his. She was to embarrased to look him in the eye, She probally looked like some crazy, whiny middle aged woman.  
  
"Theres a cafe right across the street can I buy ya' a cup of coffee or something" he asked taking his hand off her chin.  
  
"I dont even know you"  
  
"Yeah well I dont know you either so we're even."  
  
"Twisted logic"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
She finally looked at him. He was bent down infront of her. Wearring an expensive looking black suit. He was attractive with dark hair and dark eyes and in his 20's.  
  
"Okay" she said with a nod.  
  
He stood up, took her hand, helped her up and then the two crossed the street and entered the cafe. They both ordered coffee. His black hers with sugar. And they sat in a booth by the window.  
  
"So are you an ex- boy scout" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Naw" the man replied with a grin. He finally noticed how beautiful she was. Her dark brown hair falling mid-back. Her green eyes looked sad. But, they held some mystery some whimsical, quirky beauty. And oddly enough she was quite firmiliar looking.  
  
"So why'd ya come 'rescue' me. Some damsel in distress obsession"  
  
"You reminded me of someone"  
  
"Who your mother"  
  
"No, never. You looked like I feel"  
  
"Oh so you feel like a thirty.....something year old woman"  
  
"You forgot attractive and witty"  
  
"oh"  
  
"I'm sorry if that was to forward of me"  
  
"No.. it wasnt"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I should get going"  
  
"Oh alright. It was a pleasure meeting you"  
  
"Likewise"  
  
He paid the check and then he escourted her outside where he hailed a cab for her and she joked about chivalry not being dead. As the cab approached. And the man opened her door. Lorelai noticing how attractive the man was and how nice he was. Impulsively wrapped her hand around the back of his neck crashing her lips to his. He began kissing back after he got over his state of shock. After a moment they pulled apart.  
  
"Whats your name" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore what about you"  
  
After another moment of shock he muttered "Jess Mariano".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay so I know it's dorky but I couldnt resist. This was a relationship I havent seen explored and so I couldnt help myself. Well please R&R. It's much appretiated. 


	2. Chapter Two

Younger Man Java Junkie sept 25 2002 5:41 pm Disclamer- I dont own Gilmore Girls.....I hope you already knew that.......'cause I dont........no kidding.....I really dont....honestly......  
  
  
  
Stunned Lorelai began shaking herhead before choking out "No...NO this isnt happening...."  
  
"Lorelai..."Jess pleaded.  
  
"How could you".  
  
"It wasnt a one sided thing"  
  
"You mustve noticed who I was"  
  
"I didnt. Honestly"  
  
"Your just a..."  
  
"I'm not the seventeen year old boy who kissed your daughter Lorelai. I'm an adult"  
  
"YOU Kissed Rory"  
  
"You didnt know"  
  
"Oh God how could I... I hate you" with that she climbed in the cab as she did so Jess said "Heres my  
  
number" Jess standing in front of the car door and dropping a paper in her purse then stepping back onto the curb.  
  
"I dont care" was Lorelais reply as she slammed the cab door.  
  
A crying Lorelai crawled up on her couch a melting pint of ice cream on the table. She nervously dialed  
  
Rory's number. She got her machine.  
  
"Hello...This is Lorelai Gilmore, I'm not home right now but leave a message and I'll be sure and get back  
  
to you *beep* "  
  
"Rory this is mom, I really need ...." Lorelai was cut off by Rory answering the phone and saying "Hello"  
  
"Hey kid how are you"  
  
"Mom. I'm fine. Is somethng wrong"  
  
"Huh. not not really how are you"  
  
"I'm fine a little busy though"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Do you ever think about um... Jess"  
  
"Luke's Jess"  
  
"Uh yeah"  
  
"Why is he alright"  
  
"Um.. yea. I mean I dunno.. I mean how would I know right.."  
  
"Mom your babbling. What is it"  
  
"Do you...think about him.. Jess"  
  
"Not really. I mean back then he was so important to me. But then he left and I saw that it was some passing infatuation why"  
  
"Curious"  
  
"You hated Jess"  
  
"I didnt"  
  
"You did"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Mom I cant do this right now"  
  
"You use to"  
  
"Mom I'm sorry but, I have more important things to do .... I'm sorry I didnt mean it like that.. Mom"  
  
"Oh. Hey dont worry about it Kid. I understand. I love you Bye"  
  
"I lo.." Rory was cut off by Lorelai hanging up.  
  
  
  
"I am the worst mother ever" Lorelai hollered. Before climbing the stairs and climbing into bed, fully dressed.  
  
  
  
Lorelai went back to her 'normal' attitude. It had been 4 days since she'd seen Jess. Rory called once and left a message on the machine saying "Mom it's me Rory I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I love you bye call me".  
  
Finally in amoment of self admition. Lorelai admitted her blood surging when she was with Jess. He made her feel like she was so amazing. Even though they spent only spent 15 minutes together. Why couldnt he have been someone else? Someone older? Someone who hadnt kissed her daughter?  
  
Then Lorelai realizing if she didnt do something she'd regret it. She knew what it was like to just wait and see.. to just let fate decide. Fate hated her. So she got the number out of her purse and dialed the number.... 


	3. Chapter Three

Younger Man Java Junkie sept 25 2002 6:10 P.M. Disclamer- I dont own Gilmore Girls.....I hope you already knew that.......'cause I dont........no kidding.....I really dont....honestly......  
  
  
  
"Hello" Jess curious as to who was calling him at 3 in the morning.  
  
"Jess" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Uh yeah.. Lorelai" a shocked Jess.  
  
"How are you"  
  
"Better. I didnt think youd call"  
  
"I hadnt planned on it"  
  
"Understandable. So are you ok"  
  
"Yeah. Of course why wouldnt I be"  
  
"Hey, I'm searious if I wouldve known it was you. It wouldve ended with coffee"  
  
"Why... I mean oh"  
  
"Becuase you werent my biggest fan. And as much as I've change I think you'll always see me as the evil boy trying to steal your daughters heart"  
  
"Hmm..maybe"  
  
"But, I dont regret it, any of it. If only for a moment you saw me as the person I've become. I liked that. Even though at the time I dint know you were well you"  
  
"I feel so guilty"  
  
"Why" Jess voice slightly cracked. Suddenly feeling like he had betrayed Rory, Luke hell the whole town.  
  
"Cause I liked you, it. I am so ...."  
  
"Amazing Lorelai so amazing"  
  
"Can we maybe just talk."  
  
"It sounds like we can"  
  
"Tomarrow are you busy. Maybe I can buy you coffee. Just as ...aquantinces"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
"At that coffee shop we went to.. the umm other night... are you avaliable at 10 am"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay I'll see ya then"  
  
"As long as you show up"  
  
"True"  
  
"Did you tell Rory. You guys never really kept secrets"  
  
"Apparently we do...when it comes to you"  
  
"I guess thats no"  
  
"You wnat her number. Do you still....like her"  
  
"Rory will always be important to me. An important memory. Thats all. And thats something I'm not sorry about"  
  
"Rory is an amazing person .She's beautiuful andd smart and funny and ANy man would be so so lucky to have her"  
  
"You dont have to tell me that. I alwaysknew she'd only get better. But it wasnt a real love. It was just a kiss. She was a friend"  
  
"She's still my daughter"  
  
"I know that. And you are both so lucky to have eachother"  
  
"I should go"  
  
"See ya tomarrow"  
  
"Bye oh and Jess"  
  
"What"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Anytime Lorelai"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay so it's corny....I cnat help it... Suggestions welcome, really welcome, so welcome......Thanks Review please... Thanks Again 


	4. Chapter Four

Younger Man Nov 07th 2002 Disclamer: I dont own GG go figure... Note- Sorry I havent posted in awhile. I like the L/J pairing. But, I just couldnt visualize what would go next. This chapter might be horrid. If so I apologize in advance. Either way let me know. And ideas are welcome.  
  
Part 4  
  
Jess stood outside the coffee shop holding an unlit cigarette. "Those are bad for ya" Lorelai said as she walked over to Jess. "Not likely. Its not lit" "But werent ya planning on lighting it" "Nah, I quit years ago. It's just a nervous habit.This packs five years old" "I could defenitly use a security blanket right about now" "Coffee" "Lets go" Lorelai turning to the door. Jess quickly stepped closer and pushed the door open for her. "Jess, I've been opening doors for years..honest" Lorelai stated in an 'eye rollish' way. Jess just nodded and motioned to a booth as he ordered two coffees before joing Lorelai at a table. "So you moved to Hartford? Howcome" Lorelai. "I have some buisness here. But, I'll probally stick around for awhile" "Oh really. .. why" "Conneticut just brings out the best in my writing" "Oh you write" "Yup, working on number five. Number four comes out next week" "Any good" "Personal oppinion" "Yours" "I guess" "Rory read it" "I have no clue. I havent spoken to her since the summer before senior year....honest" "Why" "It was the past. She loved...Dean" "The broke up when she came home" "Oh wow really" "Does that change something" Lorelai stightly offended. "No, should it" "I.." "Lorelai. Rory is amazing. But, we are merely old friends. Thats all. And you really gotta get over this.. complex you have" "I do not have a complex" "You know what I meant" "I cant help it. My daughter had this secretive crush on you. And you two kissed. It's just confusing" "That was over 7 years ago." "It dosent matter I'm chassing my daughters 'men'" "I didnt realize you were chasing me" "Maybe I'm talkin about Dean. I might be stalking him on the side" "Seariously sick image" "Why cause I'm so much older then him. Cause you two are the same age ya know" "Its sick because I'm not up on analyzing ba...Dean kissing anyone" "Oh" "Yeah" "So where do you live" "I have an apatment in New York...But I'm usually off looking for inspiration" "So Jess, maybe you wanna come over to my house. Just to talk. I feel a little..exposed here" "Sounds like a plan" "Okay let me pay the bill" "I'll get it" "I invited you out" "Ya' sure" "Yup" with that the two got up, Loralei paid the tab, and they exited the coffee house. "My car" Lorelai asked. "Yeah I took a cab" "Okay then hop in"  
  
  
  
OKay well... thats it for now.....ideas are welcome... 


	5. Chapter Five

Younger Man November 16th 2002 Disclamer: I dont own GG go figure... Note- Sorry I havent posted in awhile. I like the L/J pairing. But, I just couldnt visualize what would go next. This chapter might be horrid. If so I apologize in advance. Either way let me know. And ideas are welcome.  
  
  
  
Younger Man part 5  
  
Jess and Lorelai sat on her couch, they had been there only a few minutes and neither had spoke. "Um so.... Jess...wanna coke" "No thanks" "Beer" "No" "Water" "Nah, I'm fine,Are ya nervous Lorelai" "No, why, do I seem nervous...Cause I'm not" "Well, hows Luke" "Good, he's got a girlfriend, she's always at the diner" "So he's not lusting after you anymore" "Luke never lusted after me" "Yeah right" "He didnt" " Uh...How are you parents" "Good I guess. Since Rory left they dont call much. And when they do it's about Rory. And they';ll tell me all this stuff shes doing. And I cant help but wonder why she didnt tell me. Why I have to hear it from them" "Sorry" "It's ok, I thought we'd always be close, I was wrong" Jess attempted to find something comforting to say. What would one of his characters do now. He didnt know. So mentally crossing his fingers he rested an arm across her shoulder gently leaninng her towards him. And that was all it took for Lorelai to fall against him. Her body shaking from tears that wouldnt come. He just held her. For once words words wouldnt save him. Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so uninhibited in that moment. But, a ringing phone rushed reality back to them. And she felt embarrased and he was clueless. "It's mine" he mumbled pulling the cell phone from his pocket. "H'lo...I dont have time for this...later...I dont care...send her some flowers or somethin... The cards on my desk...I gotta go ...bye" "What was that about"Lorelai, even though she wasnt sure if it was 'appropriate' to ask. But she needed to get the conversation away from her. "Work, and my secretary had a baby" "Oh, secretary" "At the newspaper, I have a weekly column" "Wow" "Yeah" "Hey wanna go visit Luke" "Yeah you can fill me in on all the wonderful Taylor planned events that I missed" "You missed some good ones.." with that the pair exited the house. Begining the walk to Lukes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned What happens next...How do The Stars Hollow citizens react to seeing Lorelai with some 'strange man'? And better yet how do they react when they find out who he is... 


	6. Chapter Six

Younger Man DEcember 1st 2002 Disclamer: I dont own GG go figure... Note- Sorry I havent posted in awhile. I like the L/J pairing. But, I just couldnt visualize what would go next. This chapter might be horrid. If so I apologize in advance. Either way let me know. And ideas are welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It took a matter of 2 minutes for basically the whole town to hear about Lorelai's 'guest'. And as the pair approached Luke's people starred but neither knew they were being watched. Luke starred as Jess,whom he didnt recognize, opened the door for Lorelai before entering. "So then Taylor starts running around with the apples it was seariously funny" Lorelai stated, finishing her story, laughing as she did so. As was Jess. Luke stood waiting. "Oh hey Luke two coffees...to go" Lorelai finally noticing Luke. Luke grumbled and pourred the coffee. Lorelai looked nervous so Jess decided to wait and see if she 'introduced' him. She didnt. Jess paid for the coffee and the two left the building. Once outside, Lorelai felt and looked guilty, "I'm sorry" she stated. "For" Jess questioned. "I should have said hey Luke this is..." "I could have said it just as easily" "If you would have introduced yourself in third person it would have been slightly odd" "Funny" "So... when do we tell him" "When your comfortable with it" "Kae." The two then proceded to walk down the street chatting idly. And then when Jess was in the middle of a sentence Lorelai kissed Jess, knocking him against a wall. And then after a moment pulling away and walking away "ya commin" she asked with a smile. Jess stared confused before following. "Breakin the rules" Jess whispered. "Didnt know there were rules" "Good point"  
  
"Luke did ya see Lorelai's little friend" Babbette asked walking into the diner. Look grumbled and proceded to fill coffees. "Fine peice of man" Miss Patty stated. "Young" "I know" "Wonder how they met" "Does it matter...the internet, supermarket, who cares"  
  
"So Lorelai I guess I should go back to my hotel, it's gettin late" "Oh, okay, I mean it's not that late, but it's your choice" "I have to tell them I'm staying, My rents up to day" "Oh" "Yeah" "Stay with me" "What" "I... It's just came out" "O...kay" "I mean not that I didnt mean it" "You want me to" "If you want to" "Okay then" "Yes?" "Yeah" "Good...you can use ..." "The couch" "Now I feel bad" "I understand, Rorys room is still Rory's room, besides I dont plan on getting much sleep" Jess stated, Lorelai looked shocked. "Wow hey Lorelai I meant cause of work. Dont get me wrong your beautiful and I like you, but I understand that your.." Lorelai in turn just cracked up laughing. "Are ya gonna ask me to be your valentine" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kae-well next chap Jess' identity will be revealed.... and in a few chapters...Rory makes an appearance....  
  
Ideas totally welcome My though process is going so slow.... Thanks 


	7. Chapter Seven

Younger Man JavaJunkie Disclamer- I dont own Gilmore Girls.... A.N.- Well, R&R, I'm at a weird place where this fiction causeI have no clue where it's headed. I wasnt even sure if I'd get this far. It was a spur of the moment thing.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Jess and Lorelai had went and retrived Jess' possesions from the hotel and took them back to her house. After a few hours of talking Jess offered to go pick up some dinner, from Lukes, while Lorelai went to rent videos. Jess walked into Lukes, only a few tourists were there, so he went and stood at the counter. Luke glarred annoyed at Lorelai's 'Mystry Man' as he had been refered to since he was first spotted. "What" grumbled Luke. "Uh can I get to burgers,2 fries and 2 coffees to go" Jess replied. "Yeah" A few moments later Luke was back porring coffee into styrofoam cups. "It'll be done in a few minutes" "Uh.. good I wanted to talk to you" "About" "Lorelai" "What about her" "I know you had..." "had what" Luke getting annoyed. " feelings for her" Jess said feeling like a dork. "What're you talkin about" "Luke get off it man" "What in the hell are you talkin about" "Come on you lusted after her" Jess, exaspurated. "Lorelai said that" "Didnt have to I saw the way you use to watch her. Come on Uncle Luke fess up" Jess, he hadnt meant to say uncle. "Uncle...oh hell...Jess" "Hey" "Dammit, does Lorelai know..." "Yeah" "Your kidding me.." "No, I told her as soon as I ound out who she was" "You came back for Rory right and Lorelai feels bad about hating you and she helping you out right" "No" "You two are jsut friends right" "Sorta" "Dammit" Luke mumbled going in the back. He came out with the food. "Here" "Thanks" Jess handing Luke the money. "I gotta get back to work" Jess nodded and left.  
  
"Hey" Lorelai, when Jess came inside the house. "Hey" "Whats wrong" "I told Luke who I was" "Oh" "you ok with that" "yeah, what he say" "Dammit....several times" "anything else" "he uh.. thought I came back and you were upset about hating me and so you were 'helping' me win her over" "What'd you say" "I said we were sorta friends" "Sorta friends" "Yeah" "Okay then" "I didnt wanna say anything about how 'sorta' we were. Before we talked about it" "Untill then, sorta friends works" "good" "So was Miss Patty in the diner" "Hey I'm not crazy" "They'll find outta bout it soon enough" "That ok with you" "Yup" "Good" 


	8. Chapter Eight

Younger Man JavaJunkie 02-26-03 Disclamer- I dont own Gilmore Girls..... AN- Well, here we go chapter 8.....  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lorelai sat in the kitchen. It was 4 am and Jess was asleep on the couch. He had been staying with her for two days. Two days of feeling like she was the most amazing woman in the world and yet feeling guilty at the same time. She was afraid. Two things always managed to mess up her relationships with men: commitment and intamacy. She wanted Jess. But, she knew they should wait. If their was a relationship in their future they needed to develop a bond something strong and real before they progressed much further sexually.  
  
Finally breaking out of her thoughts she saw Jess standing a few feet away in a white t-shirt and flannel pants. Half asleep and smirking. "Whatcha doin" he asked walking over to her and kissing her hair. "Thinking" she stated looking up at him. "Oh, about anything interesting" he asked sitting down next to her. "Um..about..uh..not really.." "Lorelai, you dont have to tell me" Lorelai stared at him giving him a 'please dont think I'm shutting you out' look. He kissed her quickly, reassuringly, passionatly. "If ya need me I'll be on the couch" he whispered against her hair as he pulled away from her. Jess went back to the couch and Lorelai followed him. They held eachother and fell asleep.  
  
It was 5:40 and she knew Lorelai would be asleep. So she used her key, quietly opening and closing the door. She heard a rustle of blankets and figured Lorelai was asleep on the couch. Smiling she walked over and turned on a lamp as she loudly said "Hey, wake up sleepyhead". Lorelai and Jess woke up, both a bit confused. And they saw her standing there bags at her feet, mouth gaped open and blushing. "I'll um.. I'll be in my room" Rory stated before walking to her room. Lorelai and Jess starred shocked and nervous. "So what do we do" Lorelai asked. "I dunno" "Um..I'll tell her" "You sure" "Yeah" "Alright...I'm gonna get dressed and take a walk, so you guys can be alone" "Good idea" Jess kissed Lorelai before pulling a pair of jeans on over his flannel pants and putting on shoes and a jacket. He said he'd be back in an hour and then he left. Lorelai nervously walked into Rory's room. Rory sat on her bed, her cheeks still painted crimson. "I didnt even think about you having company" Rory stated as soon as Lorelai walked in. "Hey can I get a hug" Lorelai knew Rory would react badly and she wanted to get one before Rory wasnt willing. Rory nodded and hugged her mother. They pulled away and sat akwardly beside eachother. "So....who is he" Rory. "Um kiddo I love you so much your THE most important person to me and you always will be" "Mom, I know, besides I want you to be happy and you deserve a nice guy..he's nice isnt he" "Yeah.. I didnt think he was when we first met.." "Okay so who is he" Rory asked smiling. Lorelai tried to be calm but she was nervous, she could very well lose her daughter over this and yet she managed to whisper "Jess". "Uh thats his name...how weird....oh God...that isnt..." Rory asked shocked before she stood up and ran out the door. Rory didnt even register that Jess wasnt on the couch she just ran. She stopped at the bridge and saw him sitting there smoking a cigarette. "How could you" she asked as she sat a few feet away from him. "When we met the other day we didnt even recognize eachother" Jess stated tossing his cigarette into the water. "The other day" Rory shocked "Uh..yeah and then I asked her name and she told me and I was shocked and then I told her my name and she took off" "Then.." "We met back up and it was weird but we were attracted to eachother and it just went from there" "I cant belive you teo. Didnt you think about..Luke or...me...How we'd feel...I cant stand you..or her" with that Rory left. She arrived at Lukes banging furiosly on the glass. He came out from the back and unlocked the door suprised when he saw her. And then he saw the tears in her eyes as she asked him "did you know". "Just found out yesterday" Rory starred up at Luke and before she could talk herself out of it she kissed him. It was rushed and nerous and left them both confused. Her for kissing him and him for kissing her back.  
Okay whatdaya think? It's not so good and the R/L kiss might have been a bit much. But we'll go into that later. Review please ..... thanks much 


	9. Chapter Nine

Younger Man JavaJunkie 02-26-03 Disclamer- I dont own Gilmore Girls AN- Well, nice to see Chapter 8 caused a bit of trouble  
Chapter 9  
"Rory...we cant do that" Luke stated stepping back a few steps. "Sorry. I was just..." "Hey dont worry about it...it's just we cant let whatevers going on with Lorelai and Jess effect the way we feel. Just because we're mad dosent mean we have to try and hurt them" "I know" Luke decided now wasnt the time to tell Rory he was in a searious relationship, that would only embarass her even more. "Where ya staying" Luke asked "I cant go back to the house..." Rory stated nervously. "Rory you can stay here, forget about the....what happened before. People do things they dont mean when their upset" Rory nodded and followed Luke up the stairs. She opted to sleep on the couch, Jess' old room had a bed in it but she couldnt sleep there and sleeping in Lukes bed was just to weird. Luke watched Rory fight to go to sleep, despite the fact that it was 5 am she was struggling with her newly aquired knowledge of her mothers love life.  
  
Lorelai was still in Rory's room when Jess had got back. He had followed Rory to make sure she didnt do anything rash. However she did. He saw her kiss Luke and he saw Rory about to leave. And so he walked away, so they wouldnt see him. And a few minutes later when he walked back to the diner they were both gone. So he headed back to Lorelai. "Hey" Jess stated when he saw Lorelai, sitting on Rory's bed, crying. "She left" "I um.. know" he debated with himself with what to tell her. Lorelai looked at him, what was he not saying. "She came to the bridge and I was there" "Oh" "She asked me how we got together" "And" "I told her" "At least she talking to someone. Did she say where she was going" "Uh..no" "Jess" "I followed her" "You followed her" "To make sure she didnt get hurt, Lorelai" "And" "She went to Lukes" "What happened" "She kissed him" Jess after a few moments. "WHAT, it was a friend kinda kiss right" "It was more of a ..um pay back..pissed off kinda kiss" Jess nervous. "Oh and" "Rory was leaving so I walked into the alley and when I came out they were gone" "They hate us" "Their just upset" Lorelai got up and hugged Jess before she sat at the table and Jess made coffee.  
  
Noon came and with it Rory woke up. A note was tacked to the door. 'Your more then welcome to come down. But, dont forget your in Stars Hollow and with the thing with your mom and Jess going around People may get the wrong idea. I'll be up to check on you whenever it gets slow. Luke' She groaned and turned the tv on. 35 minutes later Luke came upstairs. "Hey" he stated when he saw she was awke. "Hey" "Want some coffee" "Yeah" "I should've know" "Yup" "Okay then" "Hey um Luke...about earlier" "What happened earlier" Luke with a slight smile as he atempted to look clueless. Rory smiled and shrugged "I forgot what I was gonna say" "I'll be right back"  
"Think they'll ever not hate us" Lorelai asked Jess. "Yeah" "Really" "Yes" "But how sure are you" "99%" "Only 99" "point nine" "they'll be the point one" lorelai asked resting her forehead against the table.  
Well, I dunno but I think my writings going downhill. I just dont know whats going on with this story so if ya got any ideas PLEASE let me know. I'm lost and your the readers. What do YOU want to see happen? Thanks 


	10. Chapter Ten

Younger Manis  
  
JavaJunkie  
  
April 13th 2003  
  
Disclamer- Hey I dont own GG. But hey if you do it would make me a great Easter present  
  
AN- Well my muse for this story has ran away and Leila18 now has it caged up in her basement (Give it back!!!!!) As always R&R and any ideas are appretiated... Thanks for sticking with this fic I feel like I helped pioneer this genre (I've heard it refered to as Ms.Robinson) Can you believe this is chapter 10. BTW Go check out the fic 'Broken Glass' and encourage Green Eve to update 'Shivery' which is one of my favorite fan fics  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Rory dont ruin the relationships you have with them. You might want them around some day" Luke said, the few years with Jess had made him realize that you had to give advice and give a reason why. Being demanding just got you a glare from whoever you were talking to. And just advising left them asking why.  
  
"Luke it was my mom and my ex-boyfriend. She's old enough to be HIS mom" Rory said loudly.  
  
"Jess is my nephew and your mom....shes a good friend of mine. And apparently everyone knew I wanted more then that...at one time. But it didnt work out. And you and Jess didnt work out. And you realized he was younger then her when you walked in on them. It's weird because it's them" Luke said, making references to things Rory had revealed.  
  
Rory just starred at her hands. She didnt want to think about it anymore.  
"Jess I lost my best friend and my kid. Everything is falling apart" Lorelai said sitting on the couch starring dazed at the turned off television.  
  
"Their just upset."  
  
"Yeah and thats why it's been 3 days"  
  
"Lorelai reverse the situation... Luke and Rory"  
  
"Are you TRYING to scar me for life"  
  
"Thats how they feel"  
  
"I'm a horriable person you know that dont you...how can you be with me I mean I am sooo sleazy"  
  
"Lorelai your not horriable or sleazy, your an amazing person. Besides I'm a part of this relationship"  
  
"Jess I called you back, I started this. this is so wrong.."  
  
"Loreali this isnt worng, it cant be.. because, I love you" Jess said stopping Lorelais rant.  
  
"What"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Oh" Lorelai said suprised and looking a bit shocked.  
  
Jess just nodded. He didnt need her to say it back, not yet. Their relationship was new and they still hadnt defined their relationship but he wouldnt lie to her, he did love her.  
  
Lorelai and Jess had sat on the couch for awhile but now she needed to be alone and think. So she sat on the porch wonderring how she ended up with this amazing man who loved her and just happened to be Lukes nephew and Rorys ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Hey" Rory said standing on a porch step.  
  
"Oh" Lorelai said suprised and then a shaky "Rory hey"  
  
"Do ya mind" Rory asked pointing at the seat beside Lorelai.  
  
"No... go ahead ki..yeah um please sit down" Lorelai stated rushed.  
  
Rory jsut nodded and sat down. "I dont care"  
  
"About what" Lorelai.  
  
"You and Jess, I just dont care anymore. I mean its none of my buisness I havent spoken to him for years and we're... um.. we hardley talk anymore"  
  
"I call you"  
  
"I know. Anyways I mean it's your buisness and it's your mistake.. He's just an old boyfriend and your just..."  
  
"Your mother"  
  
"Your both parts of my past, I've moved on and..."  
  
Rory was stopped when Jess, who had just stepped outside when Lorelai mentioned calling Rory, "She was everything to you, she was your mother, your best friend, you name it she'd do it, and when I was 17 I didnt understand it cause I never had it. Hell I still dont understand it but we all knew it, still do. And as much as you despise this ..... situation. She'll always be your mom and anytime you call her she'd run all the way to you if she had to"  
  
"Jess.." Lorelai pleaded afraid her daughter would be out of her life forever.  
  
"Bye" Rory stated angrily and then left.  
  
Leaving Lorelai to break down it tears asking Jess "why" and when he hugged her she began hitting his chest but she was so worn out that it didnt hurt that much and he didnt move. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Younger Man JavaJunkie May 21st 2003 Disclamer- I dont own GG. AN- Um.. you guys/girls are so mean, no ones given me any ideas. So if this chapter sucks.. we all know why.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Rory Gilmore sat in her apartment, a week since she had seen her mother and Jess, starring at the tv. She had come home, been upset, told her boyfriend about it, he was pissed that she'd care who her ex boyfriend was dating, and so theyd broken up. And that was only the first day. The rest of the week was full of ice cream and bad columns that her boss had whined about all week. Tentively giving in to the Rory Gilmore of years ago she picked up the phone and called her mother.  
"H'lo" Lorelai answered plainly. "Hey mom" Rory. "Ror" Lorelai nervously. "How are you" "Fine, what about you babe, I mean Rory" Lorelai not wanting to upset Rory. "I broke up with Brok" "Who" "My boyfriend" "Oh, I'm sorry" "It's ok, so Jess" "What about him" "How is he" "Fine, did you and Brent break up because of Jess" "It's Brok and sort of" "You still like Jess" "No, but Brok thinks I do, it's like he thinks my mom dating my ex boyfriend is normal, but it's not mom it's just not" "I know" "Uggh this was a bad idea" "No it.." Rory hung up.  
  
"Jess, this thing, it has to stop" Lorelai said walking in on Jess brishing his teeth. "Lorelai I'm getting the feeling we arent talking about me brushing my teeth" "I cant ...we cant" "Oh that, I knew I wasnt lucky enoug for it to be about my teeth cleaning technique" "Rory is so upset" "You talked to her" "Yeah she just called" "Oh, she asked that we stop seeing eachother" "Not in so many words" "Then how, how did she say it" "That it wasnt normal and she broke up with her boyfriend because when she told him about it he thought she was upset about you and.." "And you looking for an out" "Jess it's not like that" "Lorelai I know Rory comes first but your not exactly fighting for this relationship...at all" "How can you say that, I have no one Jess, do you understand that, my own daughter hates me, the daughter whose been my best friend since conception, and you want me to just disregard her, I cant do that" "Lorelai I love you, your everything to me. But hey who gives a fuck. I gotta go. Call me when you have a permission slip from your daughter" Jess said before walking out the front door.  
  
Lorelai fell to the floor pissed off and in tears. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Younger Man JavaJunkie May 23 2003 Disclamer- I dont own GG AN- thanks for the review and um I have no clue where this is going so buckle your seat belts and dont forget to review  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jess sat in Lukes now empty diner. Leaning onto the counter starring at his soda. "I'd offer you something else but I dont drink" Luke said wiping off the counter. Jess held a chip that ressembled a poker chip between his fingers and mumbled "Sober 1 year" Luke looked shocked he hadnt known Jess had been an alcoholic. "So what went wrong" "What didnt" "Jess you came in here barefoot and shirtless and you've sat there for an hour and a half" Jess just shrugged "Your not gonna explain are you" "Wasnt on the agenda" "You and Lorelai fighting" "Naw" Jess in a half assed manner "Jess is you.." "Dont get all halmark card on me" "Jess" "What, Lorelai broke it off is that what you fucking wanted to hear, well there ya go" Jess asked standing up and yelling. "Jess" "What" "Need someplace to crash" "No, I'm going back to new york, I have to get away from conneticut, I need to stay away conneticut, conneticut and gilmore girls" "Your gonna go like that" Luke refering to Jess attire, or lack there of. 15 minutes later Jess was in a cab wearring one of Lukes shirts and a pair of his shoes. A few hours later he was at his apartment in NYC drinking soda and watching so late it's almost morning tv shows aka infomercials.  
  
"Luke can I get some coffee" Lorelai stated lightly. Luke handed her a cup of coffee. "Lorelai about.." "I gotta get to work, I'll drop Jess' stuff off later" "He isnt here" "Oh, I'll drop em off here anyways"  
  
"Jess.. Jess" His publisher. "What" "Is your book anywhere near done" "Nope" "you said.." "Dont care" "We have a .." "Dont care"  
  
"Hey mom" Rory said approaching Lorelais front desk at her inn. "Rory" Lorelai shocked. "Hows work" "Fine" "Is there someplace we can talk" "Uh yeah in my office" Lorelai leading Rory to the back. "So.." "So hows...um.. your boyfriend, did you guys get back together" Rory shook her head "Hows Jess" "I dunno he went back to New York a couple weeks ago" "Dosent he call" "We're not together" "Oh so that..thing between you was a fling" Lorelai bit her tounge and kind of nodded. "Oh, so um.. " "What is it babe" "So it wasnt because of my call" "Oh of course not" "It had to do with the call" "I said it didnt" "You lied" "Rory it dosent matter you were right and all we were doing was hurting people" "Mom I'm sorry" "Babe it's not your fault" "I meant I'm sory but I cant agree with your relationship with Jess" Lorelai tried so hard to bite her tounge but couldnt "It dosent matter" "What" "Ror, I happen to be an adult, and I love you so much, but I have to make my own decisions" "And" "And Jess wasnt a fling, and I have to see if he's willing to figure out this..thing between us" Rory walked away, leaving Lorelai in tears but a little bit stronger a little bit hopeful. 


	13. Chpater Thirteen

Younger Man JavaJunkie May 28 2003 Disclamer- I dont own GG. AN- Um this is probally the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Lorelai Gilmore sat on her porch swing, leaves covering her yard, taking a breath she smiled, it would snow soon. She leant against her husband of 3 years, he held her hands in his, brushing his left thumb over her wedding ring. "I called Rory today" Lorelai.  
  
"And" Jess asked turning to look at his wife.  
  
"She didnt pick up"  
  
"You never told me how you convinced your parents to give you the number"  
  
"They dont have it Rory stopped talking to them when she stopped talking to me  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I got it from Paris"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah, she said she hasnt talked to Rory in 5 years but some co-worker of hers has a brother who works with Rory and so she got it from them"  
  
"Lorelai she'll come around"  
  
"No she wont, and I hate it" Lorelai stomping her feet once.  
  
Jess thought back to 4 years ago, after he and Lorelai had 'broken up'. Lorelai stormed into the coffe shop next to his apartment. She walked over to him and said "I love you". And then she kissed him. Later on she told him about what happened with Rory. He felt guilty and happy all at once.  
  
A year of living with her brough him to his knees. "Lorelai I love you so what do ya think about you and me for the rest of forever ya know we could maybe throw a party and get a peice of paper and hey youd get 2 more peices of jewelry" Jess asked nervously. Lorelai starred at him before nodding her head and saying yes. She walked around gazing at the ring for weeks, he still caught her starring at it sometimes.  
  
They wrote,called, and asked everyone else to ask Rory to come. But she wouldnt talk to any of them. So Lorelai was married without her bestfriend by her side, she still made a toast to her that made everyone a bit teary eyed. None of Lorelais family showed up. None of Jess' family showed up, except Luke who stood by Jess' side as his best man. He cringed a bit and almost raised his hand when asked if anyone had just cause why the two shouldnt wed. Hell he had a list of why they shouldnt get married. But none the less he loved them both, so he watched and he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Rory now worked for a news station, she was your average tv reporter complete with the fluffy hair and odd colored lipstick. She didnt have a boyfriend, she rarely dated, she had put everything in her tv career and was determined to reach the top.  
  
17 years of being more then mother and daughter, more then best friends. And now they hadnt spoke in 4 years. They both had a peice of what they wanted, Rory got her career and Lorelai got her true love. But on the road to achiving them they lost eachother.  
  
Hey I know it wasnt good. However this is where I saw it ending. I may add a one part sequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


End file.
